Lee Shiba
Personality Lazy, Smart, seemingly calm but she can easily go off if you insult her family, and kind but strict History She was raised by her father for the first 5 years of her life then he died protecting her then False showed up and took care of her in the human world she did not find out false was her actual mother until she was 200 years old the entire time she had to go through Straight to training and she still had to go through training her uncle Michael would come along every once in a while and help out with the training most of her life was training until she finally mastered the weapons that she was being taught how to use and her magic and the martial arts that Michael was teaching her she roamed around for about 10 years until she came upon the soul society and she decided to enter the academy because she wants to make friends. During her time in the academy she passed the majority of her classes although he did have quite a bit of trouble making friends she ended up in the gotei 13 as the third seat of the 8th Squad she decided to keep up for a research and training until she achieved her Bankai one time while in the Hollow World otherwise known as hueco Mundo she ended up achieving Mago de los lobos her vasto Lorde form that she achieved because she was trying to protect her friends and she pretty much went berserk while in that form. She later went back to her uncle and mother asking them to teach her how to control that form they gladly helped her although Michael had to leave for a little while to take care of one of his adopted children who had been getting in trouble lately she later on decided after she mastered the form which took her about 100 years to go back to the soul Society she took a leave of absence for training reasons and family reasons. When she got back she went back to studying and sleeping quite a bit she also did quite a bit of paperwork pretty much just to pass the time by. Powers and Abilities Hand to Hand Combat Skill She has been taught and mastered Himokiri Karate, Shinogi-ryu Karate, Chinese Kenpo, Shinshinkai Karate, Orochi-ryu Karate, Japanese jiu jitsu aka Akido, and Re-Taekwondo Weapons Combat Skill She is a master of Sword, Staff, and Dagger combat she can easily snipe people down with a bow or a sniper rifle and not be found she has even escaped Michael while he was tracking her down. Spells Magic Grandmaster: She is known as the Queen of Magic in the Human World and of her own people she has mastered every spell to the point that she can use them without incantation. Zanpakuto Iyashino sutaffu, mizu, sakura: the Sheik I creates a staff of healing and that can manipulate the healing process it can also manipulate cherry blossoms and water Iyashino mahōtsukai, mizu, sakura: this creates an entire Mage like a garb and a staff around her and it allows her to manipulate the healing process to an unknown degree and she can also going to be late water and cherry blossoms also to an unknown degree Kidō Skill Kidō Expert: She knows Byakurai, Jōen Kūkuheki, Kin, Bankin, Gochūtekkan, Hōrin, Tozanshō, Tenteikūra, Kuyō Shibari, Sajō Sabaku, Hyapporankan, Rikujōkōrō, Sai, Hainawa, Seki, Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō, Raikōhō, Ittō Kasō, Danku, Millón Escudo, and El Escudo she can use these without the incantation. Resurrección This form grants are the abilities of a Espada she actually is able to use this form for as long as she wants to her favorite thing to do is to try out different Cero's in this form the form makes fur appear on her wrists and neck and ankles along with claws grow from her fingers and toes it also allows regeneration both passive and protective the passive variation is always active to make her look younger that's about all that does while the protective one only activates if she is in a dire State and about to die Weakness Although she is powerful she is still susceptible to poison and sickness although she might have a good resistance against these she can still die maybe not as quickly as the average human but she will die after a while if not medicated. She gets worried easily about her friends and family so much so that even if you talk bad about them you will get on her bad side if she goes off she does not think very much Although she is not sick all the time from time to time she does get sick with the same disease her uncle has although this is just a sporadic thing that can happen anytime the disease does not have a name but she can cough up blood just like her uncle Michael except Michael will throw up blood more often than cough up but he does cough up blood from time to time sometimes she will bleed from the eyes. Like her uncle she can get depressed really easily if someone dies that she could have saved. Like her uncle she actually needs more sleep than the average person she needs about 12 to 16 hours of sleep Require delicate control when healing, otherwise it may cause cellular damage. Will be painful for the recipient of the healing. Useless against Irreversible Destruction. Can’t raise the dead, but as long as there's even a hint of life left, healing is possible but more difficult as if there is less life force the more time it will take. Healing will not be permanent. (Shikai only) without the proper knowledge she can not heal wounds limited to healing others. (Shikai Only) have limited range (Shikai only via touch from the staff and Bankai only via touch of part of the bankai) Does not occur automatically, thus preventing the users from healing injuries by reflex. (Shikai only and Bankai only on self) Cherry Blossoms are easy to cut and have no offensive or defensive property's Water is only useful in non cold and non hot area's Extra info on her sickness She can barely go all out and she can't go all out for long either I'd say around 30 seconds then she would start to bleed from the mouth one minute and she starts to cough up blood one minute and a half she bleeds from the eyes cause of blood and bleed from the mouth and she'll be bleeding from multiple places on her body after 2 minutes she faints from blood loss depending on how her injuries are not just that if she tries any longer she'll die within after one minute longer so she cannot really go all out should I put all that is that just if she goes into her Bankai along with her vasto Lorde form she could probably go around 5 minutes at most with Bankai or Vasto Lorde Stats Category:Magicians Category:Shinigami-Hollow Hybrid Category:Human-Shinigami Hybrid Category:Human-Hollow Hybrid Category:3rd Seat Category:8th Division